


love me at my worst

by jaemflirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemflirt/pseuds/jaemflirt
Summary: donghyuck was sad and jaemin was there to take the pain away from his best friend. he never expected his best friend to look so beautiful under the moonlight thoughmaybe a kiss wouldn't hurt. but was it "a" kiss?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	love me at my worst

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time to write this kind of fic and truthfully I WAS NERVOUS. there might be grammatical error everywhere but i hope you enjoy it ㅠㅠ
> 
> this fic is inspired by the title "At My Worst by Pink Sweat$"

donghyuck had always been a secretive person. even with his best friend, he rarely open up about his feelings. he probably had told jaemin his small matter. a matter that could be solve with just an opinion from the latter. but when it came to a big matter, jaemin thought donghyuck just solved it by himself. he shrugged it off every time (even though it bothered him a lot). even with that secret life of his, donghyuck had always been jaemin's mood maker. when jaemin had a rough day, donghyuck was there to throw him some stupid jokes or just cuddled with him until he felt better. donghyuck was that kind of person but jaemin could never figure out his best friend's feelings even in their third year of friendship.

tonight was probably the first time ever donghyuck called him and asked him to come over. jaemin didn't question much, he thought donghyuck was just bored. at least that's what he thought until he opened the door to donghyuck's apartment. unlike donghyuck that scared of dark, the whole room was black pitch. the only source of light jaemin could find was from the bright moon shined through the window. he quickly switched on the light as soon as he found the switch. the whole room revealed a little bit mess with leftovers and tin beers scattered around the table.

before he could even pick up those trash from the floor, he heard a faint sobbing sounds. the sound only got louder as he got closer to donghyuck's room. he thought donghyuck was watching a sad movie and the sound came from his laptop. but the sound was too clear, there's no way a sound from the speaker sounded this way. jaemin got nervous, why was he nervous? maybe because he didn't want to see whatever the things he expected to see. he pushed donghyuck's room door without a doubt. the sight he saw instantly made his heart sank.

there's donghyuck, sitting in the corner of his bed with his knees folded to his chest and head burried on his knees, sobbing quietly. jaemin thought he was seeing wrong but the sight in front of him was too real. the strong lee donghyuck, the lee donghyuck that never cried to sad movies and the lee donghyuck that always smile was also the lee donghyuck that cried his eyes out right now, the new side of lee donghyuck that jaemin had just discovered.

pushing his thoughts away, jaemin walked slowly to the elder and climbed up next to him. he didn't say anything but pulled the small guy into his chest and whispered in his ear, _"im here, you're okay hyuck"_. donghyuck held onto jaemin like he never wanted to let go. he cried louder and harder like it was his first time crying. this was also jaemin's first time seeing his best friend in this state. he didn't question it though, instead he pulled the elder closer into his chest and rub his back slowly. his hand busy find its way to donghyuck's soft hair and slowly ran through it. donghyuck relaxed at his best friend's loving touch. it helped him calm down even though it took a lot of time. but jaemin didn't let go even once. he held onto donghyuck like his life depended on it until the elder himself pushed his face away from jaemin's broad chest. jaemin's heart immediately broke at his best friend's unfamiliar state.

his face stained with tears, his hair was sticking out everywhere and his cheeks were flushed red. obviously not something that jaemin was familiar to. all these times, donghyuck had been showing him his smile and unending laughter but this donghyuck was completely new to him. he gave the elder a small smile as he wiped away the remaining tears on his face with his thumbs and fixed his hair. jaemin thought donghyuck look beautiful. donghyuck has always been beautiful in jaemin's eyes but tonight, with only the moon as their source of light, donghyuck look very beautiful. he couldn't resist himself, so he leaned in and kissed donghyuck forehead gently. the latter was taken aback at first but quickly melted into the forehead kiss his best friend gave. maybe donghyuck craved for affection and jaemin was just happened to be the one giving it.

at least that's what donghyuck thought until jaemin pushed him gently on his bed and pinned him down to kissed him softly on his nose. that's what he thought until jaemin ran through his finger on his exposed shoulder and left some kisses on the skin. that's what donghyuck thought until he could feel jaemin's warm breath on his neck. but donghyuck stop thinking when jaemin kissed his neck softly and along his jaw to his cheeks until their faces just inches away where he could see his best friend's lip closely. he stop thinking when jaemin pushed his lip onto donghyuck's soft one. donghyuck stop thinking when he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss from his best friend.

jaemin kissed the elder softly, as if he would be broken if he went too hard. the kiss was indeed the soft one, it went slowly like they took their whole time to enjoy each other's presence. donghyuck's lip tasted like vanilla and a hint of beer he drank earlier. jaemin probably had tasted something so sweet but nothing could beat how sweet the elder's lip tastes like. jaemin slid his hand from the elder's face to under his shirt until it touched donghyuck's bare waist. he stroke it gently and donghyuck could feel the latter's cold ring on his skin, made him whined at the touch. jaemin took his opportunity to push his tongue into donghyuck's mouth and ran them over his teeth. donghyuck gripped on jaemin's shirt and opened his mouth for jaemin to savour the taste inside his mouth. jaemin loved how the elder just let him led him on with the kiss. so he pulled donghyuck closer to him until he let out a moan which was just jaemin's favorite sound that night. to taste the elder more he nibble on donghyuck's bottom lip and soft whined escaped from his mouth. jaemin whispered a _'sorry'_ before he catched the elder's lip once again and kissed it for the last time but this time deeper and desperate kind of kiss.

jaemin pulled away from the kiss, panting and look at donghyuck face. a small smile appeared on his face when he saw the mess he made to donghyuck. his lip swollen, hair messy and cheeks flushed red. jaemin carefully left soft kisses on each donghyuck's moles. he has always love donghyuck's moles, he thought they are the most beautiful features on him.

 _"why are you so fucking beautiful lee donghyuck?"_ , jaemin whispered as he trailed some kisses down to donghyuck's chest until his stomach. he looked up to see how donghyuck react and oh how he loved it when he saw donghyuck smiled shyly on that. jaemin knew what he had to do when he saw the elder's reaction. he went up to face donghyuck and smile at him.

 _"do you want me to continue?"_ , jaemin asked and donghyuck's face turned redder at the question but he still nodded to jaemin. who was he to say no when there's jaemin looking down at him so beautiful? they already came this far anyway, it wouldn't hurt to continue the damage they had made. jaemin smiled as he took both donghyuck's hands and pinned them down above his head. he got closer to the elder's neck and lick it before he suck on the skin. donghyuck whined as he let jaemin did his art on him. he alwayd wanted this anyway, to be marked by na jaemin. jaemin slowly moved to donghyuck's collarbone and left the same mark but this time he suck on it harder. the moan escaped from donghyuck's mouth satisfied him. jaemin pulled away to see the bright red spots he made on the elder's skin. he kissed on those spots softly, as if he tried to make the marks stay there permanently.

he let go of donghyuck's hands and stroke his beautiful face instead. he loved the way donghyuck looked at him like he wanted it more from him. donghyuck smiled at jaemin and leaned up to peck jaemin's soft lip. jaemin didn't know why but his face immediately turned red at donghyuck's small action. he burried his face into donghyuck's neck as the elder laughed. who would've thought a person that left marks on him couldn't take small affection from him? he pushed jaemin to his side and pulled him closer. jaemin was in his arm, looking so small when he held him. he couldn't believe this was the same guy that initiated their kiss because jaemin now was a big mess.

he pushed jaemin away to see his face and donghyuck took time to look at every features on jaemin's beautiful face. from his black hair, to his eyes and long lashes, to his pretty pink lip that left marks on his skin before. he was beautiful to donghyuck, especially at this state. that's why donghyuck didn't hesitate to say the next words that could change anything they have now.

_"fuck, i love you jaemin. more than friend a should"_

_"i love you too. more than a friend should"_

donghyuck kissed jaemin's forehead one last time before both of them drifted into sleep, legs tangled, face messy and in love with each other.


End file.
